Auto-tuning
Auto-tuning is the method of making a pop singer's voice sound better, which is often what you hear in music artist stars such as Miley Cyrus, Hannah Montana, and Britney Spears. It happens all the time, and everyone seems to be okay with it. Their voices really actually suck, but they don't care. If they can auto-tune their voice to make it better, then they will definitely do that. Auto-tuning became popular during the mid-1980's when Britney Spears was born and they just had to make her "famous", but she had a voice as deep as James Earl Jones, however, and since she didn't have any interest in being a voice-over guy girl, then she decided that they auto-tune her voice to make it sound like....how it does now. And to be honest, auto-tuning your voice doesn't even make it really sound that good, even. You can always hear signs of an auto-tuner if he/she: *emphasizes his/her t's *emphasizes his/her s's *emphasizes his/her k's, c's, and whatever-the-frig-else makes that "ka" noise *while listening to the music with earphones or headphones, it hurts your head to hear it if you're listening to it at a high volume History The Beatles This first came into use in the mid-1970's when the Beatles finally decided: "Hey, we friggin suck. Let's auto-tune our voices and make us sound better! Yeah, that'll work! People won't know a thing." And so they did it. And for a while, people didn't notice a thing, but then, during live performances, they realized that, because the Beatles forgot to lip-sing at a concert once, then the audience found out that they were "just absolutely terrible", and they got attacked by an angry crowd of people throwing bunches of carrots at them, over and over, until they were unconcious on the stage and everyone decided to leave, ultimately deciding "that this place sucks. The Beatles suck. You suck. I'm getting out of here and going home and being bored, playing my stupid, worthless Nintendo Wii or something." And so people did. And they got so angry at the Beatles that they managed to kill John Lennon and George Harrison, but they didn't (and couldn't, due to high-tech security guarding them all the time) manage to get their hands on Ringo Starr and Paul McCartney, and so those two people are still alive. They decided to shoot them all, but for Ringo Starr and Paul McCartney, they accidentally shot a bird instead of a gun. Britney Spears As said earlier, it is notable that Britney Spears publicly started using the auto-tuning effect and everyone knows not to go to her concerts because they know that she sucks like crazy and no one would want to hear her. But apparently her music is "good enough" to where she is allowed to legally record music, release it, and people will listen and actually pay to download that crap that she likes to call "good songs". She has been around since the mid-80's, but she was apparently popular before she was born, too. And how is that popular? Well, honestly, no one really knows. She just was. But Britney Spears is notable for not being popular in the good way, similar to how Michael Jackson was before he got addicted to drugs and that potentially killed himself. See also *Music *Song Category:Music